This invention is in the field of closure tilt assist mechanisms, and more particularly relates to a lift system that, independently of the hinges mounting the closure, such as a vehicle hood on a vehicle structure, is effective to reduce the opening effort without creating fore-and-aft loads which would induce closure instability and degrade the closure fit in the body opening receiving the closure.
An investigation of the prior art developed the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,957 issued Jan. 11, 1955 to T. Vigmostad for a "Hinge Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,376 issued Aug. 2, 1960 to R. C. Norrie for an "Automotive Vehicle With Tilting Over-Engine Cab"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,320 issued Dec. 19, 1967 to L. R. Shaw et al for a "Hinge for Closure Elements"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,417 issued June 18, 1968 to J. D. Upchurch for a "Closure Hinge"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,892 issued Jan. 23, 1973 to P. C. Tabor for a "Closure Counterbalance"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,271 issued July 24, 1973 to R. Adamski for a "Hinge".
The patents to Shaw et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,320) and Upchurch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,417) disclose versions of closure tilt assist mechanisms incorporated with the vehicle hinge spring. The patents to Vigmostad (U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,957) and Adamski (U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,271) disclose other versions of hood tilt assist mechanisms. The patent to Tabor (U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,892) discloses a closure counterbalance for a vehicle hood having a spring biased telescoping strut. None of the prior art patents of interest, however, disclose a closure tilt assist mechanism as embodied in the present invention.